


People Always Cry at Weddings

by Emily_Woods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Woods/pseuds/Emily_Woods
Summary: ‘I don’t think I know any other couple who would be so good for each other.’‘Oh really? No one comes to mind?’ Sirius said quietly and somewhat bitterly.Remus knew what was happening, but decided it was safer to play dumb.‘Well, Dorcas and Marlene come pretty close to that’ he tried, even managing a soft smile.‘Hmm, and what about us?’
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	People Always Cry at Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> (a wolfstar drabble inspired by @johnfiliuslupin on Tiktok, if you're not following them yet, please do :)

October 14, 1979

The air was a bit chilly now, so Remus had to put his collar up. Sirius was looking thoughtfully at his boots and kicking some fallen leaves. Neither of them said a word since they left James and Lily’s wedding a few minutes ago and it started getting really awkward.

‘So… a great ceremony, huh?’ Remus tried weakly, not exactly waiting for a response.

‘I guess’ Sirius shrugged and continued kicking a small stone on his way, not looking him in the eyes.

‘Do you remember, how shy James was around her all the time at school? It was hilarious, one moment he was boasting so loudly my ears hurt, and then the other she would walk down the corridor and he got all flustered and started stuttering…’

Sirius smiled a bit, and was finally looking at Remus.

‘Heeeeeeey, Evans… Lost, Evaaans?’ Padfoot mocked James’ love-struck voice and Remus could not help chuckling.

‘Oh god, remember his face when she jinxed that third-yeah Hufflepuff for swearing?’

‘And then again when she punched Snivellus in the face! I think that was the moment he started looking for a perfect ring.’

They laughed together and Remus could not ignore how Sirius absentmindedly moved closer to him. They walked in a comfortable silence now, their sleeves brushing slightly.

‘And James looked happier than ever today!’ Sirius added.

‘And Lily was so beautiful! They make a great team, they were truly meant to be, even if she hated his guts for years beforehand. But they both have evolved so much, they helped each other grow and become better people in the process. They deserve all the happiness in the world…’ Remus said, smiling at the night sky and street lights, really happy for his best friends. ‘I don’t think I know any other couple who would be so good for each other.’

‘Oh really? No one comes to mind?’ Sirius said quietly and somewhat bitterly.

Remus knew what was happening, but decided it was safer to play dumb.

‘Well, Dorcas and Marlene come pretty close to that’ he tried, even managing a soft smile.

‘Hmm, and what about us?’

Remus stopped in his tracks, confident the he misheard the question. Surely hinting and perhaps some flirting was one thing, but this…

‘What?’

‘I said “What about us?”’ Sirius repeated slowly with that unusually low and serious tone of voice that Remus only heard from him once or twice in their lifetime.

‘I… I mean… We will find someone too, eventually…’

Remus knew full well this was not what Sirius asked him about, but he had to win himself some time to stop panicking.

‘Drop the act, Remus. We can’t deny it any longer…’

‘Sirius, don’t…’

‘Let me say it, damn it! I know you’re afraid… of something. Maybe of trusting me, maybe of being close to someone, maybe of what will happen to us all. But that fear keeps you away from living, Remus. I was afraid too, all these years. But I’m not anymore.’

Sirius straightened his back and raised his chin, looking his friend dead in the eye. Remus tilted his head and for the first time ever noticed how much Sirius Black has grown as a person. He was wiser now, not just the impulsive playboy Hogwarts used to know. There was now depth in him, willing to build something, and not just destroy everything in his way. There was less rage and more acceptance, more tenderness and less showing off. Remus decided he was rather fascinated by this new version, same as he was by an old one.

‘If you can’t deal with it right now, I understand, and I’ll wait. But you should know I will always be here for you… not matter what.’ Sirius inhaled and exhaled deeply and then added quietly and way more intimately ‘I love you, Remus Lupin. Probably have for years and probably will forever.’

Remus was struck by how calm he seemed. He knew full well what nervous Sirius looked like, knew what he looked like when only trying to appear calm, and it was neither. He really accepted this fact in his heart and just needed Remus to know, not expecting anything in response.

‘I…’ Remus cleared his throat, and blinked a few times to clear away the tears in his eyes he never knew were there. ‘I love you too. So so much.’

Sirius’ face was so surprised Remus couldn’t hold back a laugh. Suddenly they both felt this surge of happiness, like this moment on a cold October night would last for eternity, and when it finally ends everything would be alright.

Sirius blinked a few times and gained control over his face expression. He cleared his throat too and tried to put on his best smug smile.

‘I mean… I knew you’d say that! Obviously, you feel this way too, I kn—’

Remus did not let him finish this silly bravado that was meant to cover up his sudden vulnerability. He used Sirius’ tie and pulled the other man so close their breaths mingled. Then, without missing a heartbeat, Remus kissed him like his life depended on it.

And it was everything he hoped for since their third year. Sirius’ hair was just as soft as he imagined, and his hand on Remus’ cheek was just as warm. What Remus never imagined though was the feeling of dizziness and utter happiness. Well, that, and how marvelous of a kisser Sirius Black was.

‘Told you the wedding will make them both soft!’

James Potter and Lily Evans stood right behind them, both grinning triumphally. Lily was still wearing her wedding dress, and James left his jacket and tie somewhere, but his hair was just as messy as ever. When Sirius and Remus turned to them, still keeping their hands on each other waists, the newlywed just giggled.

‘Hey, Pads!’ Lily said casually, while Sirius and Remus were both processing what just happened. ‘Catch!’

Giving him no time to think, Lily threw something right at his face, accompanied by James’ laughter. Sirius had no choice but to let Remus go and catch that ball of white and violet aimed at his sternum.

‘We’re happy for you, boys’ Lily added.

‘And kinda proud, even though in my opinion you’re late for at least five years.’

Lily nagged James in the ribs for the last comment and took his hand to apparate them home.

‘Ciao, tossers!’ was the last thing James said before disappearing with a loud crack.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances, and then Black started laughing hysterically, not being able to restrain himself any more. Moony felt as if he was missing out on something.

‘What was that all about?’ Remus asked, bewildered. ‘Why did they follow us here in the first place?’

‘Remember Lily refused to throw her bouquet after the ceremony, because she said it was “reserved for someone special and she already knew who it belonged to”?’ Sirius wiped the tears of laughter, unwrapping the ball of crinoline in his hands.

‘Yeah?’

‘Well get fucking ready, Moons, ‘cos I’m the lucky bride!’


End file.
